herofandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot is the main protagonist of the video game series of the same name. He was once an ordinary bandicoot until he was exposed to an Evolvo-Ray by the villain Dr. Neo Cortex as part of a plan to conquer the world by using Crash as a general for an army - however when Dr. Neo Cortex decides Crash is unfit to be the general of his army the two become enemies as Crash sets upon destroying all of Dr. Neo Cortex's henchmen and eventually taking on the main villain himself. Appearance Crash generally appears as an orange humanoid-bandicoot with a black nose, thick eyebrows, green eyes and reddish-brown hair on his head, styled into a typical mohawk. Crash's main attire consists of a pair of blue denim jeans (which gained metal plates on the knees in Twinsanity), pink boxers with red hearts on them, and a pair of silver (red in Tag Team Racing onwards) Chuck Taylor All-stars Converses, though he can don other attires when needed, such as scuba diving gear, a biker's jacket, and numerous others. Crash can also be seen with fingerless gloves up until Crash of the Titans onwards, in which he loses them to reveal black tribal tattoos on his hands, which were turned in watermarked tatoos. His head is significantly smaller in Crash Tag Team Racing. Personality Crash's personality is hard to pinpoint, sometimes varying from game to game. Throughout the series, he has always been shown to be willing to help and is very attentive to others. But overall, he has a rather wacky, cartoonish personality, in simple terms, he is a tornado. His demented behavior was in fact extended to actual sadism/masochism in Crash Tag Team Racing, in which he took pleasure in torturing innocent animals, park drones, and even himself (it should be noted that the game is criticized for its over-caricaturisation or even complete change in character personalities). Despite this however, Crash is usually kindhearted and laid back. He is not known for his anger, even towards his greatest enemies he rarely maintains a great deal of contempt. Threatening his little sister seems to be among very few ways of setting off his aggression. Beware his appetite however, he is very protective of his Wumpa Fruit. Crash is a very emotional character who is quick to laugh and quick to cry. While he has a danger-loving, fearless nature and loves a good fight, he prefers relaxing in the sun and rarely seeks out trouble deliberately. To the ire of Crunch and the amusement of Coco, in the Radical games, Crash is prone to impolite personal habits such as belching or scratching his posterior. Crash is also easily distracted, as seen in Twinsanity when he has to catch Cortex. He is also fairly oblivious to his surroundings but this could be because of his literacy, though he's easily distracted by a falling Wumpa Fruit. As shown in Crash Tag Team Racing, Crash seems to be somewhat impulsive, demonstrated in Die-o-Ramas, Crash spins a tree making it fall and crush him, standing on railings with gears behind him, and spinning dangerous equipment. Crash's intelligence level is something of a question, since he is illiterate and Aku even made a comment that brain damage was "not much of a danger to Crash". However, this may have been a tease, especially since he is shown to be smart enough to prevent Cortex's attempts at ditching him in Twinsanity and has been able to outsmart various bosses far more powerful than himself in the past. Things he does that seem dumb could best be attributed to his obvious immaturity and impulsive nature. His illiteracy is probably just because he sees no reason to speak English, especially since Aku can understand him anyway. His sense of right and wrong is also intact, he helps out those in need and though Cortex has numerously tried to destroy him, Crash did not object to teaming up with him. Powers and Abilities *'Enhance Strength:' Crash has displayed significant physical strength, able to cause considerable damage to Titans and other large creatures, such as Tiny. He also was able to pick up Crunch and slam him on the ground over and over, with little effort. *'Enhanced Speed:' Crash can run quite fast, as evidenced by his Crash Dash ability. *'Enchanced Agiilty:' Crash is also very agile, able to jump more than his own body height into the air with a standard jump, as well as pull off a double jump with similar vertical lift. *'Enhanced Reflexes: '''Crash has improved reaction speed as he was able to dodge enemy attacks and projectiles. *'Enhanced Durability': Crash is able to take a large amount of damage and still continue fighting. *'Enhanced Stamina:' Crash also possesses exceptional stamina and resiliency, able to run and fight steadily for long periods of time (evidenced by the fact that many of his games' plots take place in a small span of time), and also take massive blows from Titans and the like, then just get back up and resume fighting with the same vigor and liveliness as before. The latter is also evidenced by the fact that he can spin at high speed for almost a solid minute before he gets dizzy, and still only stay dizzy for a brief moment. *'Contortionist:' Crash is quite limber, able to twist and crouch his body into all sorts of positions. This is perhaps helped by the fact that he is now a teenager. *'Cyclone Spinning:'-Perhaps best known is Crash's trade-mark ability to spin himself at high speed, dealing centrifugal force-augmented blows to opponents and even allowing himself to float slowly to the ground. The Spin Move can also deflect projectiles. *'Expert Combatant:'-Crash is no novice when it comes to fighting, possessing considerable skill in hand-to-hand combat and an ability to use weapons, such his Fruit Bazooka and operating any sort of vehicle, with ease. *'Combat Specialist'''-In Mind Over Mutant, Aku Aku described Crash to be a swift fighter, able to use his speed to his advantage against larger foes. *'Wallcrawling'-Crash is a superb climber, able to hang from ledges and traverse them with great speed, and also to scale sheer surfaces with only minor handholds. On a related note, Crash seems to have a strong grip, evidenced by his hanging on to Mutants while they are running and fighting and the fact that he ripped off Crunch's N-V, which was designed not to come off. *'Natural Abilities'-Since he's a bandicoot, Crash's natural instincts, such as digging, can be used to help him from time to time. Similar Heroes *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bumblebee (Live-Action Films) *Michelangelo (TMNT Series) *Owen (Total Drama) *Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!) *Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes) Gallery Crashold.jpg|An early concept art drawing of Crash Bandicoot Crash1d.png|Crash, as he appears in an original game Crash2.png|Crash in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Crashpolar.png|Crash riding his friend, Polar Crash2jetpack.png|Crash using his jet pack Crash_crossed.PNG|Crash in Crash Bandicoot: Warped Zooks2.png|Crash using his Fruit Bazooka Scubacrash2.png|Crash using a scuba suit Crash3dino.png|Crash riding a baby T-rex Crashpogo.png|Crash riding a pogo stick in Crash Bash JTmYC.png|Crash using his signature spin move. Crashdance.png|Crash performing his dance Crash_twinsanity_crash.jpg|Crash in Crash Twinsanity Crash-Bandicoot_319089-L.jpg|Crash in Mind Over Mutants Crash Bandicoot Promo.png|Crash in the Skylanders series. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Comedy Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Brutes Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:The Messiah Category:Speedsters Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Dimwits Category:Pure of heart Category:Genius Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Inconclusive Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Mutants Category:Inept Heroes Category:Sony Heroes Category:Magic Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:In love heroes Category:Siblings Category:Animal Kindness Category:Vigilante Category:Chaotic Good Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Wrestlers Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Comic Relief Category:Monster Tamers Category:Warriors Category:Time-Travellers Category:Normal Badass Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Cowards Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Archenemy Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Heroic Creation Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Role Models Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:MAD Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Big Good Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Lead Males Category:Heroes with Courage Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaste Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Knights Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Military Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tricksters Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Fighter Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Psychics Category:Super Hero Category:Manga Heroes Category:Orphans Category:War Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Teleporters Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Animal Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Master Combatants Category:Mugen Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Skylanders Heroes Category:Spyro Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Protectors Category:Selfless Heroes